


Helping Out A Friend

by aleysiasnape



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Queenie and Jacob visit Newt to see if he can help them find Tina.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Kudos: 1





	Helping Out A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's Nook rare pair of the week 6/6/20 to 6/13/20 and pairing: QueenieXJacob. I came up with this drabble. I used Grammarly for my beta and any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Jacob Kowalski and Queenie Goldstein found Newts home. "This is it. Maybe he'll help us find Tina." Queenie murmured softly, quietly rapping on the door. The door came ajar slightly, and she stared at Jacob worriedly. "Should we go in and check?"

"I'll go first," Jacob replied as he made his way into the foray carrying his suitcase filled with different doughnuts for them to try. He laid the briefcase on the table, "Hey, Newt! Where are you at buddy?"

They heard scuffling noises coming from Newt's suitcase. "Shall we, dear?"

"What if the creatures escape if we open the suitcase up?" Queenie had her wand raised.

Jacob unlatched the suitcase and cringed a bit, waiting for the Niffler to jump out and escape. Out comes Newt in a hurry. 

"Quickly, close the suitcase!" Newt exclaimed as he sat down tiredly.

Queenie quickly locked the suitcase as she tried to read his mind. 

"Trust me, you don't want to know!"


End file.
